


燃情12

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	燃情12

白宇静静地趴着，浑身被拆过一样，又酸又疼。  
身上身下都是湿的，一片狼藉。  
车里一股腥臊的精液味道。  
他又高潮了两次，刚刚那次像无精可出一般，点点滴滴不成形状。  
朱一龙还坚硬如铁地插在他身体里面，粗糙舌面在他后背上游走，被刷过的地方热烫似火。  
真不知他这是温柔还是恶意的折磨。  
感觉那濡湿灵活的舌尖伴着粗重的喘息一路向上游移到后颈，舔舐变成了吮吻！  
白宇一个激灵！“别！脖子上不行！”  
五月的天气，高领衫也穿不了，留下痕迹可怎么办。  
高清镜头下什么也躲不过的呀。  
身上人愣了一下，擦过脸颊的舌头顶进了白宇的耳朵心，他的舌尖一点一点地把白宇耳朵的形状描绘清楚，细细地舔，然后卷着白宇的小耳垂吮咬。  
“嗯~”白宇低喘着想拒绝。  
作乱的舌尖开始一下下戳刺，跟他下面的动作如出一撤。  
上下两处一样酥麻快活。  
白宇无力的反抗全化作一滩春水。  
朱一龙撅起白宇的臀，数不清第几次地开始冲刺，大开大合的那种，完全抽出来，再一点一点挤进去，有时还把着白宇的腰搅动性器。  
从一开始就没戴套，朱一龙都是内射的，白宇穴里东西又浓又多，被捣的叽咕作响。  
白宇浑身颤栗地应承着朱一龙的操弄，再听这滋滋水声，只觉得屈辱羞赧。  
期盼着药力快快散掉，好结束这胡乱的交欢。

天擦亮的时候，两人身上药力终于堪堪散去。  
白宇累得眼睛都睁不开，任由朱一龙给他擦身子、穿衣服。  
夜深人静找到酒店check in，好在明星的行程总是深不可测的，前台也见怪不怪了。  
白宇低着头远远站着。  
怕被好奇的前台打量出什么来。  
要知道，他现在就算一动不动，后穴里的东西也往外冒，顺着股缝淌汁儿，内裤里一片泥泞。  
朱一龙见白宇走路姿势怪异，出了电梯看走廊四下无人，去扶他的腰。  
白宇拉开了他的手，“我有点累。”  
他的样子看不出心情好还是不好。  
朱一龙吞咽一下喉咙，不知所措。  
他不知道白宇忍着痛清理自己，抠挖出来的东西带着血丝。  
他不知道白宇一边淋浴一边流泪，胸上腰上腿上全是青紫。  
他不知道白宇后面红肿还有裂口，偷偷摸摸上药两周多才好。  
这件事情谁也没想到，是命运给他们开了一个滑稽的玩笑。  
这件事情谁都不能告诉，只能成为戳在他们心里的一根刺。  
这件事情谁也没有错，但是他们再也没法像以前一样相处。

朱一龙跟Ann是签了半年合同的。  
但他提前一个多月就打招呼说要结束工作。  
Ann意料之中。  
女人直觉最是敏锐，上次朱一龙和白宇从西安回来，他们两个之间的感觉明显变了。  
白宇还和以前一样每天乐呵呵的，但面对朱一龙的时候笑容会猛地收住。  
朱一龙也和以前一样认真负责，但看白宇时，关心之余总是带着无尽深情的模样。  
特别不对劲。  
这次白宇嘴还特别紧，怎么旁敲侧击都不肯说。  
朱一龙要走也好，保镖好请，留下他影响白宇的工作状态可不行。

朱一龙在健身室打拳。  
他狠命踢打沙袋，想以此来清空脑子里那乱糟糟的一团。  
他不是一个喜欢半途而废的人，提前结束工作实在是无可奈何。  
白宇的疏离让他烦闷至极。  
在外面行走时，怕别人冲撞，自己会搂住他肩，他不着痕迹地想躲。  
在保姆车上独处时，他宁愿装睡，也不会像以前一样跟自己聊天。  
指导他健身时，自己的手还没碰到他的腰，他就僵硬着推开。  
陪他上厕所时，他连小解都要进隔间。  
不要自己帮他拧瓶盖。  
不再像之前那样对自己笑。  
……  
还有夜夜侵扰而来的噩梦，是雪上加霜的苦恼。  
梦里好多小时候的师兄对自己指指点点。  
“变态”、“怪胎”、“男人的耻辱”等等恶毒的语言都向他抛过来。  
他逃都逃不开。  
梦的最后，总是伴着爸爸怒气冲冲的脸，冲自己大喝：“伤风败俗的东西！”  
每次都是胸口发紧、一脸汗水地醒来。

朱一龙要走的事情白宇也知道。  
jo告诉他以后，戏谑地感叹。“唉！这下到哪儿找龙哥这么厉害又这么帅的保镖去啊。”  
白宇恍惚地笑了笑，没接话。  
他去厨房喝水，回卧室的途中，脚步不听使唤地就走向健身室。  
朱一龙在专注地打拳。  
他蹑手蹑脚地站在门口。  
朱一龙汗如雨下、肌肉紧绷、出拳劲悍，沙包每一次都似乎要被他贯穿。  
精致的五官、狠厉的表情，配上精心锻炼出来的运动员身材，使得他荷尔蒙爆表。  
离几米远都能好像能闻到他身上的那股男人味。  
白宇费劲地想移开视线，努力不让自己盯着他看。  
他搞不懂自己怎么了。  
他在行内看过无数漂亮的身体，早就已经麻木了，他很少盯着那些身体看。  
可是只要朱一龙一靠近他，他的身体就会紧张，皮肤会变得异常敏感，情不自禁去扫描朱一龙的动作。  
他特别不喜欢自己这意乱情迷的反应。


End file.
